Detective Sherlock Totodile & The RedYellow Love
by Detective Totodile
Summary: Red has a problem,Yellow tries to help him. Meanwhile,Chuchu and Pika call a famous detective to help them. Specialshipping. Mostyly a funny story, but there will be a Sherlock/Hercule Poirot-like mystery later on.


Um,I started learning English a couple weeks ago...4 to be exact. So if you see any grammar mistakes, it was probably because of that.

...Either that or..Nah,it was definitely that.

Uh anyway sorry for the grammar mistakes, and stuff like that.

I know that the first chapter is short, the next ones will be longer.

**Chapter one: Red's feelings,Yellow's feelings,and a very special detective.  
**

Hidden behind a beautiful waterfall, there was an amazing and surprisingly quiet garden. Blue was there thinking about how she should tell Silver about her feelings, and then she suddenly had the perfect idea to do that! However,this story isn't about Blue.  
This story is about how Detective Sherlock Totodile and Dr.Watson Cyndaquil somehow managed to find a way to get Yellow and Red together. It all started in a house.

"Yellow,I have a question"-Red said with a serious face as he put the book he was reading "The guide of the Pokemon trainer to the galaxy" down. "Could you help me with something? I really need to talk to you about something."  
Yellow seemed rather surprised.Red wasn't really the kind of person who would get into trouble often. Well,actually he was. But that wasn't the point.  
"Sure,what is it?  
Red then looked around to see if anyone else was looking. Yellow and Red were left in charge of taking care of Professor Oak's laboratory during his insanely long trip to some random country where they had discovered new Pokemons yet again. No one else had entered the laboratory ever since they got there five days ago, but Red seemed to think that it was important to check.  
"I...have something important I wanna ask you. It's about you...and me. About us"-He said simply, blushing slightly.  
Yellow stood up immediately. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. Was he going to ask what she had been waiting for ever since she met him in Viridian city, four years ago?  
"Yes?"-She said shaking her voice slightly as she spoke. "Us...?"  
Red was very,very red in that moment. He was blushing so much, that just for a second Yellow forgot about 42 different facts that contradicted her theory about Red having the name Red because he got extremely Red when he blushed. That didn't make any sense at all, but Yellow's mind wasn't making any sense. And neither was Red, if he was going to say what it seemed like he was going to say.  
"I...when I'm around you. I...feel somewhat...weird.-He stopped for a moment as if hesitating whether to continue or not, but nevertheless he continued-Different. I feel somewhat dizzy, sometimes if I get to close to you I start to sweat like crazy, and my heart beats faster...It started to be like that when I found out that you were a girl. But then, it just got stronger...I...Yellow..."  
Yellow didn't say anything. Neither did Red. Some minutes passed,which seemed like centuries to them. Yellow decided that she should say something..maybe just try to help Red a little bit? After all,he was definitely not the kind of guy who would ever say something like that if he wasn't serious.  
"And...why do you think that is?"  
"Because...Because...I...you...Yellow. I think I'm..."  
Yellow's heart skipped a beat. It was the moment she had dreamed for so long, and it was actually going to happen!  
"...I'm allergic to you."  
"Say what?"  
Red kept his face serious. It didn't seem to be a joke. Yellow couldn't believe what she just heard. Red was clearly in love with her. And yet... he...somehow managed to mistake his own feelings for... an allergy?  
"I...I know it sounds ridiculous but, WHAT ELSE COULD CAUSE THAT?- He shouted dramatically, with a genuine worried expression."  
"...I...I...I don't know."  
Yellow then left the room without saying a word, leaving Red very confused, since he couldn't understand what he had done to make her do that. However, both Chuchu and Pika were watching the whole thing. The following conversation between them was translated to English because it would be really boring to hear it in pokemon language.

Pika : (Red is a horrible human being,I apologize for not educating him correctly. But then again I'm a pokemon,I couldn't have educated him.)

Chuch: (No,that's alright. He isn't a bad person...He's just...the most oblivious guy on earth.

Pika: (Agreed.)

Chuchu: (But how are we going to make him understand that? Even if we could speak human language that would be hard...but being just pokemon..what kind of genius could make that happen?)

Pika: (...There can be only one.)

Chuchu: (Please we are talking about Yellow's most important feelings. Stop quoting highlander.)

Pika: (But there is only one pokemon that can do that! The legendary detective, Sherlock Totodile!)

Chuchu: ( The one that solved more than 100 murder cases without saying a single word?)

Pika: (Is there more than one Detective Sherlock Totodile? Because if there is, he really should copyright his name.)

Chuchu: (...Alright. I'll try to contact Detective Sherlock Totodile and his assistant, Dr.Watson Cyndaquil...)

Little did Chuch knew, just how much she would regret those words, and how one little detective can change people's lives. And she also didn't know about the Detective cliché.What is the Detective cliché you ask? Well...Every time a famous detective appears, some random murder that cannot be solved by the regular police happens. And this time, it was no different. Except for the fact that the murder wasn't actually the main point of the story. And the fact that a murder never actually happened. But again, I am famous for lying and breaking the fourth wall. I just did both in this paragraph.


End file.
